Solo Tu y Yo
by LilyCS
Summary: Eran dos personas, dos jóvenes que disfrutaban de la vida y de su amor. Momento perdido Post-Amanecer de Carlisle y Esme.


Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Sólo tú y yo**

_Porque eran padres de seis vampiros adolescentes, _

_eran abuelos de una semi-vampira, _

_eran esposos desde hace más de cincuenta años, _

_y eran dos jóvenes de 23 y 26 años que disfrutaban de la vida y de su amor._

Carlisle y Esme estaban acostados en la enorme cama que tenían en su habitación en el segundo piso de la casa donde vivían. Solo estaban ahí, disfrutando el silencio, muy raro en esa casa y en esos días. No había nadie, todos habían salido, por tortura de Alice, hacía el centro comercial, diciendo que hoy salía nueva ropa de varias tiendas.

Por momentos Carlisle le daba un beso en el cabello caramelo a su esposa, y por otros Esme le daba pequeños besos en el brazo a su esposo.

Sus muestras de afecto no se las demostraban cuando había mucha gente cerca. Pero cuando estaban solos estaban en su mundo perfecto. Porque en ese momento no eran vampiros, sólo eran dos adolescentes enamorados, disfrutando de su amor.

Por arte de magia, y a una gran velocidad, Esme gira y queda viendo a Carlisle directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Te digo un secreto? – le susurra en su oído, intentando disimular que nadie los escucha, aunque nadie los escuchaba.

– Dime – le dice el apuesto hombre que estaba a su lado viendo el techo de color azul de la habitación.

– Cada día te amo más – dice aún más bajo, queriendo no destruir la magia que estaban creando. Le da un beso suave y lleno de amor y cariño en la mejilla y se vuelve a recostar, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Así pasan los segundos, que se convierten en minutos y a su vez en horas. En un silencio que solo es interrumpido por suaves caricias y besos llenos de admiración y amor. Así disfrutan su tiempo en silencio, imaginando que ya se está acabando, pues ya es hora que vuelvan sus hijos.

– Vamos – le dice en un susurro a su esposa al mismo tiempo en que se paraba de la cama y se situaba en la puerta de madera.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunta su esposa mientras se acomodaba su cabello y se alisaba con las manos la blusa color rosa pálido y se acomodaba los jeans azules.

– A donde el viento nos lleve – responde a la pregunta de su esposa de manera sensual pasando sus largos dedos de su mano derecha por el cabello de ella.

Se toman de la mano y bajan las escaleras como dos adolescentes que se están escapando de su casa sin que sus padres se enteren. Salen de ahí y Carlisle toma a su esposa y la sube a su espalda, para que sólo él corra.

Y se van, corriendo por las infinidades del bosque, evitando cada animal que ven a su paso y cualquier árbol que pudiera estar en peligro. Corren y corren sin que se cansen. Sólo corren por el bosque buscando un espacio donde demostrarse su amor. Y así llegan a una playa. En la oscuridad de la noche, se sientan en la arena y observan cómo las olas llegan hacía su destino.

– Te amo – le dice él a ella.

– Yo igual te amo – responde a su declaración.

Cada uno se va acercando al otro poco a poco, sus manos pasean y vuelven a descubrir sus rostros. De pronto juntan sus labios en un beso que todos envidiarían, lleno de amor, cariño, alegría. Sin necesidad de respirar, los dos se quedan ahí cada uno disfrutando las caricias que el otro les proporciona, sintiendo como las hormonas de su adolescencia les empiezan a llegar. Y así disfrutan su amor, un amor mágico. Debajo de las estrellas y al sonido del mar, se vuelven a declarar su amor, como muchas veces ya hicieron, pero que cada vez que lo hacen es como si fuera la primera vez.

Pues en ese momento no son el Dr. Cullen, ni la esposa de este. Son simplemente Carlisle y Esme, dos jóvenes dejándose llevar por las hormonas que su adolescencia ha dejado.

Al cabo de unas horas el sol avisa que ya va a salir. Los dos están en las orillas del mar corriendo y tirándose agua, solamente disfrutando el momento. En una de esas Esme tira a la arena a Carlisle, junto al agua y hace que él se moje toda la ropa.

– Sabes que así te ves más sexy – le dice de manera seductora a su esposo que se encuentra debajo de él.

– Y sabes que tú te ves hermosa y sexy cuando estás encima de mí y cuando tu piel empieza a brillar como diamantes con los primeros rayos del sol – dice mientras le da un suave beso en los labios y la gira para que él quede encima de ella – ¿Te digo un secreto? – Le pregunta, rozando su aliento a un costado de su rostro, haciendo que con eso ella no pueda contestarle, por lo tanto solo mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa – Te amo – dice de nuevo, por milésima vez en ese día.

– Eso ya lo sé, ya me dijiste. No es ningún secreto.

Su esposo solo mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.

– Es un secreto entre nosotros. Sólo tú y yo sabemos ese secreto, nadie más. Y, por cierto, nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Te amo – promete al momento en que el sol ya está a la mitad de su camino para que salga por completo.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les guste. Lo escribi en mis momentos cursis!

Ojalá dejen algun Rewiew!!


End file.
